The variety ‘Kakegawa AU16’ originated from a gene pool population made in Misato, Japan. In May 1999, three Osteospermum varieties were intercrossed and F1 seed from this cross was bulked to make the population. The three varieties used in the intercross were ‘Purple Passion’ (unpatented), an unnamed Osteospermum breeding line of unknown origin with day-neutral blooming, and an unnamed Osteospermum line with purple inflorescences.
In April 2000, F1 seed was sown in the greenhouse. Plants were later transplanted outdoors for evaluation in Misato, Japan. Criteria for selection included compact growth habit, basal branching, non-fading inflorescence color, heavy flowering and day-neutral blooming. In August 2000, one single-plant selection was made based on the above criteria and vegetatively propagated by rooted cuttings in Misato, Japan. The selection subsequently was named ‘Kakegawa AU16’ and found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.